


Humor Me

by Baura_bear



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: I don't know how to tag :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baura_bear/pseuds/Baura_bear
Summary: “Since you’re really so oblivious I’ll tell you. I’m politely trying to spend time with you. You’re making it hard as hell to do.”
Relationships: Nick Radel & Wayne Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Humor Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil' something I wrote the other night.

Five times or the band will be dead tomorrow.

He knew it wasn’t true but the risk was too big. Wayne opened and closed his case five times, letting out a breath once it was done. He could feel Nick staring at him, he was used to it by now. The band started up and soon the voice was gone. It was momentary relief, but it was relief.

As they were packing up the voice was back like an itch he couldn’t scratch. He removed his trombone from the case eight times before he felt safe again.

“C’mon, Wayne, I’d like to get home tonight, not tomorrow,” Nick complained, waiting by the door.

Wayne scoffed, latching his case. He walked straight past Nick and out the door.

~~~

When they arrived at their shared apartment Nick slipped his shoes off at the door. Wayne sat down at their table, carefully untying his own, placing them neatly on the mat by the door. He then fixed Nick’s, lining them up with his own.

Nick had settled himself on the couch, listening to the baseball game on the radio. Wayne walked down the hall to his room to put his trombone down. On his way he passed Nick’s room. 

If you don’t fix the mess Nick will leave. 

Wayne rubbed his palms together trying to ignore it. Nick didn’t like Wayne rearranging his room. It’d be fine. He would be quick, Nick wouldn’t even notice. 

“Wayne, keep your ass outta my room!” Nick called from the living room.

Wayne let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand over his face. “I was just getting your clothes off the floor,” he replied.

“Just-” Nick was silent and Wayne could almost picture the annoyance on his face. “There’s other messes you could fix. Just come sit or a sec. There’s an Indians game on. We’re winning” Nick tried to persuade. 

Wayne closed the door, trying to imagine that the mess wasn’t there. He hit his hand against his thigh in defeat and turned towards the living room. 

“What’s the score?” he asked stiffly, standing off to the side.

“Five to two. Pull the stick outta your ass and have a seat, will ya?” 

Wayne scoffed, settling himself on the couch. “I don’t see why I can’t move a few shirts.”

“Stop thinking about the damn clothes. I brought you in here to relax.” Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance 

“The place is a mess. I’m just trying to keep clean,” Wayne explained. 

“I said relax, not complain. ‘The Place’ isn’t a mess, my bedroom is.” Nick closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair. “Now be quiet, I wanna hear the game.”

Wayne sat on the edge of the couch, tapping his leg up and down. He started to get up. “Look, I’m just going to-”

“Sit your ass down, Jesus.” Nick opened his eyes to glare Wayne into his seat. “What is bothering you so much? You’re acting crazier than usual.”

Wayne ignored the insult. “I just need a distraction right now,” he explained. 

“Focus on the game,” Nick suggested, making a gesture towards the radio. “Since you’re really so oblivious I’ll tell you. I’m politely trying to spend time with you. You’re making it hard as hell to do.”

Wayne sat back down, quiet for a moment. “I- Uh, sorry.” 

“I know you’re having a rough day, just humor me.” Nick requested. “If you can’t bear the silence then talk to me. Or turn up the radio.”

Wayne reached over, cranking a knob on the radio.

Nick nodded, settling back into his seat. He was content with this.

Wayne eventually tuned out everything but the radio. He tried to imagine the field in front of him rather than the quiet living room. Slowly the yelling in his head went away and there was silence.


End file.
